


Home

by natashasbarnes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, Klaine, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, William McKinley High School, finn hudson - Freeform, new directions - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: After a successful career on broadway, Rachel comes back to Lima to work at William McKinley High and reunites with a special person.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 9





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Ryan imagined the show ending so I thought I would put my own spin on it.

Rachel walked around New York looking around Times Square. 

She smiled and looked at the sky. 

“ _So, I just wanted to make sure that whenever you feel lonely, she can look up in to sky and no matter where I am, she can know that I’m looking down on her.”_

Rachel remembered when he had named a star after himself for her. 

Back _home._

Rachel had been feeling homesick for so long now and even though New York was her new home, she missed Lima so dearly. 

She looked down from the sky before calling a cab. 

She had made up her mind. She’s going back to Ohio. 

She booked the next ticket to Ohio which left in three hours and packed her bags. She would move everything from her apartment back to Lima in a few short weeks. 

She grabbed a cab and went to the airport. On the way to the airport she texted Will Schuester. 

_Hey Mr.Schuester, it’s Rachel. I’m heading back to Lima soon and would like to talk to you about teaching at McKinley High. Thank you so much Mr.Schue❤️._

_P.S can you not tell Finn about this? Thanks._

Rachel hit send and watched as the New York passed by her window.

NYADA was her dream. Funny Girl was her dream. New York was her dream. However they WERE her dream and she fulfilled them. Sure she hasn’t won a Tony yet and that’s definitely the next thing on her bucket list, but for now she was happy. She just wants to go back and be with family and friends. To her that was more important then any award (even a Tony). 

Madame Tibideaux gave Rachel a second chance and allowed her to finish college and get her degree. 

“We’re here,” the cab driver said dropping Rachel at the airport. 

Rachel payed him and walked out the can with nothing but her baggage and her next set of dreams with her. 

She walked into the airport and waited to board. 

She felt her phone buzz. 

_Hey Rach, it’s Will and I would love to talk to you about teaching at McKinley. I’m so excited to see you. Have a safe flight and we’ll speak more when you get here._

Rachel smiled at the text Will sent her. 

“Flight 613.” 

Rachel got up from where she was sitting and boarded the plane. She placed her bags in the cargo hold and sat down. 

She took a deep breathe before realizing what she was doing. She was leaving the life she always wanted, the life she dreamed of. 

Before she knew it she felt herself smile. 

She always dreamed of becoming a successful broadway star. She achieved that dream. 

She always wanted to live in New York. She achieved that dream. 

She wanted to go to NYADA. She achieved that dream. 

She wasn’t leaving her life. She was starting a new one. She was going into the next chapter of her life. Though it seemed like the end, it was just beginning for her. 

———

The plane finally landed and Rachel grabbed her bags. She left the plane and called a cab once again. 

She got in the cab and he drove her to her childhood house. Her dad may have sold it, but she knew the new owners and she is very close to them. 

She knocked on the door waiting for them to open. 

Blaine opened the door and his draw dropped the moment he saw Rachel standing in front of him. 

“Rachel! What are you doing here?” he asked giving her a big hug. 

“I missed home,” she said hugging him tightly. 

“Here let me get put your luggage in the guest room. Let me get Kurt. Come in and make yourself at home,” Blaine said before running to get Kurt. 

Rachel walked in and sat in the couch. 

She looked around and noticed the changed they had made to her old home. It was very different and looked nothing like how Rachel last saw it. 

“Rachel!” Kurt explained running to hug her. 

“You’re here!” he said pulling away from the hug. 

“Yeah. I’m here and I feel so happy,” Rachel said. 

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked. 

“Well I’m here to hopefully get a job at McKinley and stay here permanently,” she admitted smiling from ear to ear. 

“Oh my gosh that’s amazing news!!!” Kurt squealed in excitement. 

“Anyways enough about me, but can I just say the house looks amazing.”

”Thank you. It was weird living in Rachel Berry’s old house, but we made it work,” Kurt said. 

“Well it looks amazing and I love it. I’m so glad you guys were the ones to own this house. I couldn’t think of better owners.” 

“Thanks Rach. Hey do you want tea? I can make some,” Blaine offered. 

“Oh no thank you. I’m going to actually meet up with Mr.Schue right now. I just had to stop by and say hi to my two best friends,” Rachel said grabbing their hands. 

“Well good luck on your interview,” Blaine told her with a smile. 

“You know you guys have done so much for me. If you ever need anything you can always tell me. Seriously I would do anything for you. Hell I’ll even get pregnant for you,” Rachel said with a small chuckle. 

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before looking back at Rachel. 

Rachel noticed what they were doing and widened her eyes. 

“No way! You guys!” she shockingly said. 

“We’ll discuss this another time. You need to go to your interview,” Kurt said getting up from the couch. 

“This conversation is not over. However I’ll totally do it,” Rachel said. 

“Good luck!” Kurt shouted over her while pushing her out the door.   
———

Rachel walked to McKinley High. Or should she say William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts. 

She walked through the doors and looked at how different the hallways seemed. 

She looked to see kids practicing choreography. 

She smiled at the thought and couldn’t help but feel one of the many people who paved the way for the school to be what it now is. 

She likes to her right and saw the Troubletones practicing a number. 

She walked passed the old glee room and saw the door closed. 

She looked at the little sign next to the door. 

_Finn Hudson. University of Lima. New Directions Coach._

She smiled at the sign and continued walking to Will’s office. 

She reached Will’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Rachel!” Will said getting up and giving her a hug. 

“It’s so good to see you Will,” she said hugging him tightly. 

“Come in. Come in,” he said. 

Rachel sat down in front of Will’s desk. 

“First of all it’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Mr.Schue,” Rachel said with a big smile. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked. 

“I would like to work here,” Rachel said. 

“I have experience musically. I can dance. I’ve gone to college at NYADA. I-,” Rachel stayed before she was interrupted. 

“I’m going to stop you right there, Rachel,” Will said stopping you. 

Rachel looked at him. 

She left New York for this. She needs this job or she will have nothing else to do.

”I know you Rachel. I trust you will do a lot of good here.” 

Rachel smiles at his words. 

“Does that mean I got the job?” 

“You got the job!” 

Rachel screamed and gave Will another hug. 

“You won’t regret this Mr.Schue.” 

“I won’t Rachel. I trust you will be a great janitor,” he said. 

Rachel broke away from the hug and looked at him. 

“W-what? A janitor?” 

“I’m kidding Rachel. You’ll be overseeing every New Directions performance and you’ll be in charge of every musical this school has to offer considering your Broadway career,” Mr Schuester laughed. 

“Thank you so much Will!” she said excited. 

“You start Monday,” he said shaking her hand. 

“Thank so much again Mr.Schue. I’ll talk to you later,” Rachel said leaving before she remembered something. 

“Oh hey one more question. Where’s the New Directions they're not in the choir room?” Rachel asked looking for someone in particular. 

“They’re in the auditorium,” Will said flashing her a smile. 

She gave him a nod before leaving his office and making her way to the auditorium. 

She took a deep deep breath before entering. 

On the stage stood the New Directions performing a song. 

_Blinding Lights_ by The Weeknd. 

Sitting in Mr.Schuester’s old desk in the auditorium was none other than Finn Hudson himself. 

Rachel watched at he nodded his head on beat. 

She couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was smiling super big. Thinking of it made her smile big. 

As the New Directions finished the song Finn stood up and clapped. 

“That was amazing. You guys are awesome. I see a lot of improvement. Go rest and have a good rest of the day and I’ll see you tomorrow. You guys did fantastic!” Finn beamed as the New Directions left the stage. 

Rachel slowly walked down the stairs as she watched Finn pack everything up. 

Memories of the first Glee practice flashed in her mind. 

_You’re the One that I Want_ from Grease playing as a young Rachel and Finn sang the words from the hit movie. 

She scared the crap out of him and that was the first time she ever met him. 

She will always be the girl who scared him at their first glee rehearsal. 

Finally Rachel reached where Finn’s desk was. 

She took a deep breathe as she stood in front of him.

He slowly turned to see who was behind him. 

He stood in shocked as he saw the woman standing in front of him. 

His eyes looked her up and down not believing that she truly was there in front of him. 

“Rachel?” he finally got the word out. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m home.” 


End file.
